finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy IX. It contains musical tracks from the game except the music played during FMVs and other special scenes. Those tracks were later released in a companion disc called Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Sheet music for "Melodies of Life" was also included in both regular and limited edition versions. Development The series' composer, Nobuo Uematsu, finished composing the music for Final Fantasy IX in a period of little less than a year, a rather long development time compared to the time he used with previous Final Fantasy soundtracks, despite working over 12-hour days.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/core.html He initially composed around 160 tracks, but it would have required six CDs to release and was deemed too large, and many of the tracks he composed ended up not being used.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html One such track as the original main theme track that would've played on the worldmap, but even if Uematsu really liked the track it ended up not being due to there not being a suitable place for it in the game. Uematsu originally tried writing the music for Final Fantasy IX using only traditional instruments (non-electronic/digital), but it didn't work out.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/m4g.html Uematsu was given a lot of freedom for the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack. For Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII, Uematsu said it was hard to put in exorbitant music due to their emphasized realism. However, because of the emphasized cartoony and fantastical natures of Final Fantasy IX, both serious and silly pieces could fit in.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html Though originally Uematsu planned subtle, classical-sounding tunes that would fit the game's medieval setting and feel, he decided that just one genre of music would be boring.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/round.html Uematsu also noted that because Final Fantasy IX was returning to the series' roots, the soundtrack would be influenced by older titles. For example, the intro to the Battle Theme from earier titles was reinstated, and a few of the tracks, such as Pavilion of Dorga and Une and Gurgu Volcano, were remixes of their original counterparts. Uematsu used inspiration from medieval Europe when composing the soundtrack by going to Europe and looking at old castles in Germany.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html Since the setting of Final Fantasy IX isn't as grand as the setting for Final Fantasy VIII (which had some orchestrated and otherwise "grand" pieces), Uematsu wanted to go for a simple, warm style. Uematsu also noted that he used samples from instruments people might not be able to figure out, such as a sazoo or dulcimer. Track List Disc One (1:11:14) 1. いつか帰るところ (Itsuka Kaeru Tokoro) "A Place to Call Home" - 2:08 : Plays during the introduction screen. Serves as the opening theme of Final Fantasy IX. 2. 嵐に消された記憶 (Arashi ni Kesareta Kioku) "Memories Erased by a Storm" - 1:15 : Plays during the opening Full-Motion Video, after Garnet's flashback of the boat in the storm. 3. 作戦会議 (Sakusen Kaigi) "The Meeting" - 1:38 : Plays during the Tantalus conference in which Baku reveals the plan to kidnap Princess Garnet during the play. 4. アレクサンドリアの空 (Arekusandoria no Sora) "Sky of Alexandria" - 0:54 : Plays as the Prima Vista flies over Alexandria. 5. ビビのテーマ (Bibi no Tēma) "Vivi's Theme" - 3:11 : Vivi's Theme. Plays when controlling Vivi in Alexandria. 6. この刃に懸けて (Kono Yaiba ni Kakete) "Feel my Blade!" - 2:42 : Plays at the beginning of the play and while fighting King Leo. 7. "Vamo' Alla Flamenco" - 1:52 : Plays during the sword fight with Blank during the play and during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages II: The Skies Above album. 8. 決行～姫を探して～ (Kekkō ~Hime o Sagashite~) "Find the Princess" - 3:14 : Plays while Zidane searches the palace for Princess Garnet and runs into her at the top of the stairs. 9. 月なきみそらの道化師たち (Tsukinaki Misora no Dōkeshitachi) "Court Jesters" - 3:20 : Plays during various scenes of Zorn and Thorn. 10. スタイナーのテーマ (Sutainā no Tēma) "Steiner's Theme" - 2:27 : Steiner's theme. Plays while Steiner searches for Princess Garnet in Alexandria Castle. 11. プリマビスタ楽団 (Purimabisuta Gakudan) "Prima Vista Orchestra" - 1:45 : Played by the Prima Vista band as Zidane and Garnet fall off the tower and crash down into the Prima Vista. 12. 奪われた瞳 (Ubawareta Hitomi) "Eye Catching" - 2:50 : Plays when Zidane catches up with Garnet and she begs him to kidnap her. 13. 今宵 (Koyoi) "Tonight" - 0:16 : Plays during the play, when King Leo captures Marcus. 14. あなたのぬくもり (Anata no Nukumori) "Thy Warmth" - 0:34 : Plays during the play, when Garnet, Zidane and Steiner enter the stage by mistake. 15. あやまちの愛 (Ayamachi no Ai) "Tragic Love" - 3:35 : Plays during the play, when Garnet, as Cornelia, jumps to Marcus's blade and dies and when Vivi and Puck are caught by the guards and jump onto the stage. 16. 深淵の女王 (Shin'en no Joō) "The Evil Within" - 1:31 : Plays in scenes involving Queen Brahne . 17. ざわめく森 (Zawameku Mori) "Danger in the Forest" - 2:28 : Plays during the party's visit to the Evil Forest, and when the party is in Pinnacle Rocks. 18. バトル１ (Batoru 1) "Battle 1" - 2:40 : Plays during normal battles. 19. ファンファーレ (Fanfāre) "Fanfare" - 0:57 : Plays after winning a battle. 20. あの日の記憶 (Ano Hi no Kioku) "Distant Memory" - 2:27 : Plays during Zidane's flashback on how he met Garnet in the castle and when Garnet has a flashback of Madain Sari being attacked. 21. バトル２ (Batoru 2) "Battle 2" - 4:05 : Plays during boss battles. 22. ゲームオーバー (Gēmu Ōbā) "Game Over" - 1:55 : Plays on the Game Over screen. 23. 走れ！ (Hashire!) "RUN!" - 2:47 : Plays as the party escapes The Evil Forest and after rescuing Garnet in Alexandria. 24. おやすみ (Oyasumi) "Sweet Dreams" - 0:09 : Plays while the party is sleeping. 25. あの丘を越えて (Ano Oka o Koete) "Over the Hill" - 2:38 : First theme of the World Map and game's Main Theme of sorts. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life." 26. 氷の洞窟 (Kōri no Dōkutsu) "Ice Cavern" - 2:59 : Plays during the party's visit to the Ice Cavern. 27. 辺境の村　ダリ (Henkyō no Mura Dari) "Village of Dali" - 2:28 : Plays during the party's visit to the village of Dali. 28. 黄昏の彼方に (Tasogare no Kanata ni) "Beyond the Twilight" - 3:07 : Plays in Dali's Underground Factory. 29. 盲進スタイナー (Mōshin Sutainā) "Steiner's Delusion" - 2:45 : Plays on several scenes involving Steiner. 30. 限りある時間 (Kagiriaru Toki) "Limited Time" - 3:03 : Plays when Vivi encounters and is ignored by Black Mages on the Cargo Ship. 31. ジタンのテーマ (Jitan no Tēma) "Zidane's Theme" - 2:46 : Zidane's Theme . Plays while boarding the Cargo Ship. 32. 黒のワルツ (Kuro no Warutsu) "Black Waltz" - 1:39 : Plays on scenes involving the Black Waltz. Disc Two (1:11:19) 01. シドのテーマ (Shido no Tēma) "Cid's Theme" - 4:00 : Cid Fabool's theme. Plays in Lindblum Castle. 02. 一難去って… (Ichinan Satte...) "Out of the Frying Pan" - 3:10 : Plays on Lindblum's bar, when Zidane meets Freya. 03. リンドブルム (Rindoburumu) "Lindblum" - 2:11 : Plays during the party's visit to the Regency of Lindblum. 04. 記憶の歌 (Kioku no Uta) "A Song from Her Memory" - 1:53 : Plays when Zidane hears Garnet sing and meets her in the Castle's Tower. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life." 05. ハンターチャンス (Hantā Chansu) "Festival of the Hunt" - 3:47 :Plays during the Festival of the Hunt, and during the battle with Hades in Memoria. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' Black Mages II: The Skies Above album. 06. ク族の沼 (Ku Zoku no Numa) "Qu's Marsh" - 3:17 : Plays on Qu's Marsh and on Mogster and Moggy's Active Time Event scenes. 07. クイナのテーマ (Kuina no Tēma) "Quina's Theme" - 3:52 : Quina's theme. Plays on scenes involving the Frog Catching minigame and on a few scenes with Quina. 08. アロハdeチョコボ (Aroha de Chokobo) "Aloha de Chocobo" - 2:56 : Plays during the party's visits to the Chocobo's Forest. 09. ウクレleチョコボ (Ukure le Chokobo) - "Ukulele de Chocobo" - 2:22 : Plays while riding Choco on the World Map. 10. フライヤのテーマ (Furaiya no Tēma) "Freya's Theme" - 3:02 : Freya's theme. Plays during the party's visit to the Gizamaluke's Grotto. 11. 国境の南ゲート (Kokkyō no Minami Gēto) "South Gate" - 2:56 : Plays during the party's visit to the South Gate. 12. フェアリーバトル (Fearī Batoru) "Faerie Battle" - 2:28 : Plays during battles with Friendly Enemies and the Ragtime Mouse. 13. ブルメシア王国 (Burumeshia Ōkoku) "Kingdom of Burmecia" - 3:55 : Plays during the party's visit to Burmecia. 14. 忘れられぬ面影 (Wasurerarenu Omokage) "Unforgettable Silhouette" - 3:24 : Plays during the flashback of Sir Fratley and Freya in Burmecia, and when Freya meets Fratley again in Cleyra. 15. クジャのテーマ (Kuja no Tēma) "Kuja's Theme" - 2:25 : Kuja's theme. Plays on a few scenes involving Kuja. 16. 迷いの剣 (Mayoi no Tsurugi) "Mystery Sword" - 3:17 : Plays during battles with Beatrix. 17. 眠らない街　トレノ (Nemuranai Machi Toreno) "Dark City Treno" - 2:53 : Plays during the party's visit to Treno. 18. タンタラスのテーマ (Tantarasu no Tēma) "Tantalus' Theme" - 2:21 : Tantalus's theme. 19. 背徳の旋律 (Haitoku no Senritsu) "Immoral Melody" - 2:25 : Kuja's second theme. Plays during scene at the Auction House in Treno and when the party spots Kuja on his dragon at the Iifa Tree. 20. ガーネットのテーマ (Gānetto no Tēma) "Garnet's Theme" - 2:40 : Garnet's theme. Plays during the flashback of Garnet and Doctor Tot in Alexandria, and when Garnet is preparing for her coronation. 21. 古根の道　ガルガン・ルー (Furune no Michi Garugan Rū) "Gargan Roo" - 1:47 : Plays while the party uses the Gargan Roo. 22. クレイラの幹 (Kureira no Miki) "Cleyra's Trunk" - 2:43 : Plays during the party's visit to the Cleyra's Trunk. 23. クレイラの街 (Kureira no Machi) "Cleyra Settlement" - 2:21 : Plays during the party's visit to Cleyra. 24. 永遠の豊穣 (Eien no Hōjō) "Eternal Harvest" - 1:15 : Plays during Freya's performance of The Ritual Dance to strengthen the sandstorm surrounding Cleyra. 25. 空を愁いて (Sora o Ureite) "Mourning the Skies" - 2:35 : Plays after the Harp used on The Ritual Dance is shattered. 26. 抽出 (Chūshutsu) "The Extraction" - 1:15 : Plays when Zorn and Thorn extract Garnet's Eidolons. Disc Three (1:12:48) 01. 襲撃 (Shūgeki) "City Under Siege" - 2:23 : Plays during the Black Mage attack on Cleyra and when Zidane and Garnet escape from Alexandria Castle. 02. ローズ・オブ・メイ (Rōzu obu Mei) "Roses of May" - 2:34 : Beatrix's theme. Plays on the Red Rose and after the final battle with Beatrix. 03. フォッシル・ルー (Fosshiru Rū) "Fossil Roo" - 2:31 : Plays during the party's visit to the Fossil Roo. 04. 山吹く里　コンデヤ・パタ (Yama Fuku Sato Kondeya Pata) "Conde Petie" - 3:43 : Plays during the party's visit to Conde Petie. 05. 黒魔導士の村 (Kuro Madōshi no Mura) "Black Mage Village" - 3:22 : Plays during the party's visit to the Black Mage Village. 06. とどかぬ想い (Todokanu Omoi) "Unrequited Love" - 3:47 : Plays when Zidane tells Garnet about himself in the inn at the Black Mage Village and in Alexandria after it is destroyed. 07. 神前の儀 (Shinzen no Gi) "Before the Altar" - 2:09 : Plays when Zidane and Garnet get married in Conde Petie. 08. エーコのテーマ (Ēko no Tēma) "Eiko's Theme" - 3:36 : Eiko Carol's theme. Plays on scenes when Eiko is involved. 09. 廃墟　マダイン・サリ (Haikyo Madain Sari) "Madain Sari, Village of the Lost Summoners" - 3:49 : Plays during the party's visit to Madain Sari. 10. 召喚壁 (Shōkan heki) "Eidolon Wall" - 2:31 : Plays at the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari. 11. イーファの樹 (Īfa no Ki) "Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life" - 2:29 : Plays during the party's visit to the Iifa Tree. 12. サラマンダーのテーマ (Saramandā no Tēma) "Amarant's Theme" - 2:28 : Amarant Coral's theme. Plays when the party meets Amarant for the first time. 13. 欲望の足音 (Yokubō no Ashioto) "Devil's Ambition" - 2:19 : Plays when the party confronts Kuja at the Iifa Tree. 14. おれたちゃ盗賊 (Oretacha Tōzoku) "Outlaws" - 2:11 : Plays during the Active Time Event of Baku and his crew. 15. ラブレター大作戦 (Rabu Retā Daisakusen) "Foolproof Love Letter Scheme" - 2:53 : Plays during the Love Letter Incident. 16. クアッド・ミスト (Kuaddo Misuto) "Tetra Master" - 3:39 : Plays when playing the card game Tetra Master. 17. モーグリのテーマ (Mōguri no Tēma) "Moogle's Theme" - 1:56 : Plays during the party's visit to Mognet Central. 18. 守るべきもの (Mamorubeki mono) "Something to Protect" - 2:21 : Plays when Steiner and Beatrix protect Alexandria from monster during the attack from Kuja and Bahamut. 19. 召喚されし者 (Shōkansareshi mono) "Light of Destiny" - 2:55 : Plays when Garnet awakes in Alexandria and goes to the Castle roof. 20. 時の管理者 (Toki no Kanrisha) "Master of Time" - 2:43 : Plays in scenes involving Garland. 21. ウイユヴェール (Uiyuvēru) "Oeilvert" - 2:17 : Plays during the party's visit to Oeilvert. It is an arrangement from "A Place to Call Home." 22. 刻まれた過去 (Kizamareta Kako) "Chamber of a Thousand Faces" - 2:52 : Plays during the party's visit to the room with The Faces of Oeilvert. 23. 振りカエルと奴がいる (Furi Kaeru to Yatsu ga Iru) "Look Back, See the Frog!" - 2:03 : Plays during the scene in which Cid turns the hourglass in Kuja's Desert Palace. 24. 聖なる地　エスト・ガザ (Seinaru Chi Esuto Gaza) "Esto Gaza" - 3:49 : Plays during the party's visit to Esto Gaza. 25. グルグ火山 (Gurugu Kazan) "Mount Gulug" - 2:07 : Plays during the party's visit to Mount Gulug. 26. とけた魔法と心 (Toketa Mahō to Kokoro) "Broken Spell, Healed Hearts" - 2:03 : Plays when the party rescues Queen Hilda in Mount Gulug and when Cid is turned back into human. Disc Four (1:10:45) 01. 飛空艇　ヒルダガルデ (Hikūtei Hiruda Garude) "Aboard the Hilda Garde" - 4:07 : Plays while riding the airship Hilda Garde III on the World Map. 02. 隠者の書庫　ダゲレオ (Inja no Shoko Dagereo) "Daguerreo, The Hermit's Library" - 2:04 : Plays during the party's visit to Daguerreo. 03. イプセンの古城 (Ipusen no Kojō) "Ipsen's Castle" - 1:58 : Plays during the party's visit to Ipsen's Castle. 04. ４枚の鏡 (Yonmai no Kagami) "The Four Mirrors" - 2:45 : Plays after retrieving the four mirrors from Ipsen's Castle. 05. それぞれの戦い (Sorezore no Tatakai) "Guardians" - 2:02 : Plays during the battles against the Terra Guardians in the Four Elemental Shrines. 06. テラ (Tera) "Terra" - 2:10 : Plays during the party's visit to Terra. 07. 魂無き村　ブラン・バル (Tamashīnaki Mura Buran Baru) "Bran Bal, the Soulless Village" - 3:11 : Plays during the party's visit to Bran Bal. 08. 時を刻む城　パンデモニウム (Toki o Kizamu Shirō Pandemoniumu) "Pandemonium" - 3:03 : Plays during the party's visit to Garland's Castle Pandemonium. 09. 独りじゃない (Hitori ja nai) "You're Not Alone" - 2:36 : Plays after Zidane learns of his origins and purpose from Garland, when the party helps him fight off several monsters. 10. 消えぬ悲しみ (Kienu Kanashimi) "Unforgettable Sorrow" - 3:29 : Plays in Alexandria, before the Love Letter Incident and when the Genomes arrive at the Black Mage Village. 11. 悪霧ふたたび (Aku Kiri Futatabi) "Another Nightmare" - 2:26 : Second World Map theme. Plays after the party returns from Terra. 12. 銀竜戦 (Ginryūsen) "Assault of the Silver Dragons" - 3:48 : Plays during the assualt of the Iifa Tree. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album. 13. 記憶の場所 (Kioku no Basho) "Memoria" - 2:14 : Plays during the party's visit to Memoria. 14. クリスタルワールド (Kurisutaru Wārudo) "Crystal World" - 3:43 : Plays during the party's visit to the Crystal World. 15. 破滅への使者 (Hametsu e no Shisha) "The Darkness of Eternity" - 4:43 : Plays during the battle with Trance Kuja in Memoria. 16. 最後の闘い (Saigo no Tatakai) "The Final Battle" - 6:15 : Plays during the game's Final Boss battle with Necron. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album and retitled "Grand Cross." 17. 甘く悲しい恋 (Amaku Kanashī Koi) "Star-Crossed Lovers" - 1:32 : Plays during the ending sequence. 18. 裏切りの口づけ (Uragiri no Kuchizuke) "Kiss of Betrayal" - 0:28 : Plays during the ending sequence. 19. 君の小鳥になりたい (Kimi no Kotori ni Naritai) "I Want to be Your Canary" - 1:18 : Plays during the ending sequence. 20. 盗めぬ二人のこころ (Nusumenu Futari no Kokoro) "Inseparable Hearts" - 1:21 : Plays during the ending sequence. 21. その扉の向こうに (Sono Tobira no Mukō ni) "Beyond the Door" - 2:06 : Plays during the ending sequence. 22. "Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy" - 7:36 : The game's vocal theme. Plays during the ending credits. Includes the Prologue at the end. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. 23. プレリュード (Preryūdo) "Prelude" - 2:45 : The game's Prelude theme. 24. CCJC TVCM15” （コカ・コーラCM曲） (CCJC TVCM 15" (Koka Kōra CM Kyoku)) "CCJC TVCM 15 (15 second Coca-Cola commercial)" - 0:20 : Coca Cola Japanese Commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. 25. CCJC TVCM 30”（コカ・コーラCM曲） (CCJC TVCM 30" (Koka Kōra CM Kyoku)) "CCJC TVCM 30 (30 second Coca-Cola commercial)" - 0:34 : Coca Cola Japanese Commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. 26. "Melodies of Life (The Layers of Harmony)" - 3:21 : Melodies of Life with English lyrics. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. Liner Notes The original liner notes in the soundtrack are in Japanese, but the Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection album contains the same notes translated into English. Message from Nobuo Uematsu Every time I complete a job, I always think, "I'm glad I got involved in this project." Knowing that I've given it my best is, of course, a source of satisfaction, but even more rewarding is the rapport that I establish with the team. What one man can do alone is limited. While some of the pieces are credited under my name, Nobuo Uematsu, it reality, many people will be involved in the creation of a work before it is finished. As a project increases in scale, the number of people involved also grows, making it harder for everyone to unite as a team. A team can never achieve its goals if the members don't trust and respect each other. But when you pull it off, the satisfaction you get is something that money just can't buy. While being overloaded or lacking the required talent can cause distress at work, not getting along with your colleagues is an even more serious cause of trouble. There is a certain joy that can only be felt by those who have banded together to get through whatever problems arose. I'd like to use this occasion to thank everyone who participated in the FFIX project. Their efforts overwhelmed me. I'd never want to face them as enemies! - Nobuo Uematsu, June 14, 2000 Limited Edition The first print limited has a white plastic case with impressions of main characters and comes with artwork and a sticker and the sheet music to "Melodies of Life." Notably, the limited edition print was widely available for years and the "regular" edition actually became harder to find. Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the sheet music book Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains Asako Niwa's piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. Trivia *The name of the song "Vamo' alla flamenco" is a typical Spanish phrase mostly used in Flamenco music, and it literally means Let's go, Flamenco. *The song "Mount Gulug" is a remastered version of "Gurgu Volcano" from the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II. *There are three different arrangements of the "Prelude" in the game: at the end of the game (Blackjack game), during the Game Over screen, and in the aforementioned Crystal World. *When asked to name his favorite from the soundtrack, Uematsu named "Melodies of Life."http://www.nobuouematsu.com/round.html See Also *''Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX-'' *''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX'' *''Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection'' References Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/7 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5019 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3385 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (reprint)] Category:Final Fantasy IX Soundtracks Original 09 Category:Articles With Videos: Music